


rightfully his

by Anonymous



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22161118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Mycroft takes what belongs to him.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Sherlock Holmes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43
Collections: Anonymous





	rightfully his

“Does he fuck you like I do, dear _brother_?”

A rough thrust, Mycroft’s fat cock slamming into Sherlock’s body. Strong hands are curled around his brother’s hips: grip right, brushing. Sherlock grunts, breathless; a mix of pleasure and pain etched on his face as he rocks against Mycroft’s kitchen table. 

“ _Answer_ _me_.” 

It’s growled this time, dark and possessive; Mycroft’s true nature coming through. Sherlock groans again, more of a whimper. Clenches around his brother’s cock. Mycroft has stilled, waiting. 

“No,” Sherlock chokes, eyes shut, cock leaking. “No one does.”

Mycroft’s breath hot and wet against his skin. Groaned, “Good.”


End file.
